War Of Emotions Usui and Misaki by YL03
by YL03
Summary: What happens when Usui and Misaki had a fight? Will there be no happy ending or will it lead to a steamy, hot make-up sex? Find out!


**This is my first fanfic, I was inspired by the fanfics that I've read and of course by Usui and Misaki's chemistry. The story is a bit long, sorry, but I can't bear to delete some parts because it seems important to me. I'm melodramatic. It's pretty descriptive and graphical, I guess. This is the fruit of my imagination. Please read till the end! I hope you will like it. Comments, suggestions and constructive criticisms are welcome but no hurtful comments please. Pardon me for grammatical mistakes. :)) Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: The characters belong to Hiro Fujiwara. I'm just borrowing it – if you can really call it borrowing 'cause its without permission – for our entertainment. **

**WARNING: RATED M**

**I would say **_**read at your own risks**_** but for those who are 18 below, Please, Please, don't read further. I don't wanna be the culprit for the destruction of your innocence. The destruction of my innocence is my problem; I don't want to involve you minors. **

**WAR OF EMOTIONS**

USUI's POV

"Misaki! Wait!" She's already down the stairs. The moment the bell rang, she was out of her seat_. _Misaki walked faster that she normally would._ Of course she'll walk fast, she's avoiding you. _Usui thought. He walked faster but the hallway is full of students. A while ago he almost bumped with a group of freshmen walking opposite his way.

Trying in vain to reach Misaki, he decided go to Maid Latte where Misaki works in the afternoon. He noticed that Misaki is not in her best mood while serving the customers. He sat on the farthest side of the café, and Misaki ignored him totally. If she will only give him a chance to explain, things will straighten out. It wasn't his fault the new student, Akira, got her eyes on him.

Early that morning, Akira approached Usui and walked with him to her class which is beside Usui's classroom. Usui tried to get rid of Akira because he finds her "friendliness" discomforting but Akira is persistent. He also thought of Misaki, they have been together for six months now. They are also sharing an apartment for a month. She decided to move in since Usui is alone in his apartment and voices feeling of loneliness.

Akira babbled while they're walking, saying things about her, occasionally asking Usui a question . Before getting to her classroom, Akira pecked Usui lightly on the lips and bid him goodbye. He was stunned by what she did, and was gob smacked when she saw Misaki standing in the hallway with a face that says she saw what had just happened. She went straight to her classroom without meeting his eyes again or giving him a chance to explain.

MISAKI's POV

How dare he go to Maid Latte, if he thinks I'll talk to him, he's waiting for nothing. He was just out of my sight and there he is, walking with another girl to class who pecked him in the lips (a kiss is kiss!) just before they parted ways. That stupid perverted space alien!

Usui called out and I had no choice but to come. He is still a customer.

"What do you want?" I said in voice dripping with coldness.

"Look, Misaki, it's not what you think. Akira-"

"So, Akira is her name? And I must say, she's pretty, blonde huh?" If he likes her, that's fine, I won't stop him. Who does he think he is? And that girl, she's a bitch.

"Are you jealous?" He said with a smile.

"I'm not. Just say what your order is." I won't admit that I'm jealous. It will only make him confident.

"You know, I would like it if you are." He said, his mouth curving up in a teasing grin.

"If you don't want to order anything, I'll go."

"Misa-chan, I want to talk to you. To explain things.." He said, shifting his teasing mood back to seriousness.

"There's nothing to explain." I said with a beatific smile.

"Really, it's not what you think. She doesn't mean anything to me."

"Misaki! I have an errand for you!" The manager's voice called out. I turned to Usui and said, "Fine. Wait here. We'll talk after my shift."

I've already changed out of my uniform and I'm now starting to lock the café. Usui came to my side and helped me in locking. Our fingers brush while we're doing the lock.

"Why are your fingers trembling?"

"Stop imagining things, baka!"

We walked silently to our apartment after that conversation. I won't break the silence. He should be the one to do the talking.

"Misaki… I'm sorry, not that I'm saying there's something between me and Akira but I know you're upset."

"Who told you? I'm not, okay? Do what you want." Of course what I feel is the opposite. I want to be his only girl. The only girl he loves, he kisses, or touches. I want him to be mine solely.

"Misa-chan, all I want to do is to be with you." I ignored him. I won't forgive him easily.

We have reached the apartment by now and this time I let him unlock the door. He held the door open to let me in, and then went inside himself. I hang my jacket and head to the kitchen. He followed me inside and went to my side. He turned me to him and said, "I've been trying to get rid of Akira, but she's one hell of a girl, she won't stop following me."

"The kiss?" I asked while arching my eyebrows and crossing my arms in my chest.

"I was as shocked as you are. And it's not a kiss, she pecked my lips lightly."

"It was still a kiss, baka."

"You're jealous." He said, not a question, a statement. Of course I am!

"Stop saying that." I turned my face out of his sight as I felt the blood rush in my face. Stupid blush.

Again, he turned me to him, and looked into my eyes intently. "I don't like her. I've stop looking ever since I found you. I'll ignore her tomorrow, hide if I need to. I want you to know that there's no competition. I've already chosen you. Misaki… I love you, I can't say how much because nothing will equal the feelings I have for you." He touched my face lightly, his eyes never leaving mine.

I was moved to tears. I didn't know he was capable of saying that.

"Shh.. Don't cry, I hate to see you crying." He said while wiping my tears.

"Noo.. These are tears of joy.. I love you too, Usui Takumi. You don't know how much you made me happy." I tried to smile but tears are still welling up in my eyes even if I tried to control it. I was surprised by what he did next, he kissed my tears. No, he's drying my tears by kissing. "I'm glad I made you happy." He said while still drying my tears. I could feel his hot breath in my face. After he's done drying my tears, he looked at me, his eyes burning with different emotions. Love. Passion. Lust.

NORMAL POV

Usui pulled her closer to him and bent his head down to her slightly parted lips. He kissed her gently and slowly, like he's feeling every movement. Misaki responded by kissing him in the same intensity. Gentle. Slow. Sweet. It's not their first time to kiss but this is different. She's drowning in his kiss, her head is spinning. He progresses to kissing her a little harder. Putting more pressure, they kissed for a long time. When he pulled back, he whispered her name in a husky, sexy voice and said that he loves her. She said that she loves him too and they continued kissing. Usui lifted Misaki into the kitchen counter so that they're on the same level now. He touched her lower lip with his tongue. She stiffened because it's the first time that he involved his tongue when they are kissing. His tongue traced the shape of her parted lips, and then he claimed her lips again, roughly this time. She could feel the pressure in her lips, it hurts a little but she doesn't care. She wants him to continue. And so do him, he wants her badly. Unconsciously, Misaki wrapped her hand in his neck, pulling him closer. Her other hand is tangled in his hair.

Usui helped Misaki down the kitchen counter and pinned her in the wall. He wanted to feel her body against him. He continues kissing her, stopping only to nibble her lower lip. She moaned that only caused to heighten his emotion. He hungrily nibbled for a while with her moaning and pulling him closer that they're bodies are flattened against each other. Usui could feel her breast in his chest. He groaned while pulling closer wanting to feel it more. At the same time, Misaki could feel the bulge in his pants. They're both stimulated now.

He led her to the sofa still kissing her. He proceeded to kissing her neck. Occasionally, he would press Misaki's butt and she will groan. When they reached the sofa, he laid her beneath him. He kissed her roughly, parting her lips and then making an entrance in her mouth. She welcomed him openly. Usui pushed his tongue and tasted Misaki's mouth, delicious and tangy. This movement caused Misaki to groan louder.

"Mhmm… Ahhh… U-Usui.."

Misaki could swallow Usui's saliva and they're both panting now. Usui explored every part of her mouth, going deeper in her throat until she gripped him hard, she can't breathe. They both needed oxygen. He pulled back and smiled at her while catching his breath. His hair is messy. Misaki's breast is heaving, and her face is flushed too. After a moment, Usui kissed the right side of Misaki's neck and then he licked that part.

"Ahh…" She could feel the wetness of Usui's tongue. Her back arched when Usui sucked the side of her neck, near her pulse site. "Ahhh! Usui…" He continued sucking, then biting the spot softly making Misaki purr and groan harder while gripping his back. That would surely leave a hickey. He made his way planting kisses up her neck, her jaw line, nibbling slightly in her lower lip then kissing his nose and eyes before claiming her lips again. This time he urged Misaki to put her tongue inside his mouth. She's a fast learner. She began thrusting her tongue, tasting Usui's mouth. This time, Usui is the one who swallows Misaki's saliva. They continued to kiss openly and wetly. He started a fight with their tongue, and she participated actively. When they finally pulled back, they're lungs are screaming for air.

Usui not giving Misaki time to catch her breath continued to her neck, he kissed the left side of Misaki's neck now. Licking and sucking on that part that continuously yields a groan from Misaki.

"U-usui…Ahhhh… Ahhh! Mmmmm.."

Like what he did to the opposite side, he bit that part softly before pulling back, staring at the newly formed hickey. He bent his head to nibble on Misaki's right ear and then licked and sucked the part behind her ear causing Misaki to arch her back and groan loudly. Usui loved the fact that everytime he will touch a new area, Misaki will groan louder. Misaki pulled herself up to kiss Usui's neck while he touches her side and back. He pulled Misaki down again; hovering above her while he kissed her collarbone. One by one, he opened the buttons in Misaki's shirt and pulled the shirt off, throwing it to the floor. He stared at Misaki's body and then continued to kiss Misaki's collarbone down to the valley between her breasts. Misaki groaned and purr as she felt Usui's hair in his breast tickling her. Usui proceeded to kissing her stomach, touching it with his hands too on his way down. He stopped kissing to press his body against her. Once again, she felt the budge in his pants. They're both feverish now, and Misaki is almost half-naked, the only thing covering her upper body is the flimsy lacy bra she's wearing, her erected nipples can be seen.

They continued kissing, stopping shortly when Usui pulled Misaki up saying that the sofa is too small for them to continue their activity. "We will need something bigger, the sofa is too small. You know, I'll need more space to work on you." He laughed and then continued, "In our state right now, the sofa might break down if we continue this here." He said jokingly with a grin, he scooped Misaki up, carrying her like a princess to their bed.

Misaki liked it when Usui said that they'll be needing more space and that the sofa might break down. Even if they lived already for a month, it's the first time that they went this far. Also, it means that they would be pretty wild. She could feel the hotness everywhere. She feels pretty horny and pervert. She wants Usui. Of course, Usui feels as horny and as pervert as she is maybe even more. He wants Misaki too, hungrily, in fact but he's taking things slowly. He doesn't want to hurry, he wants it to be memorable for the both of them.

He lay her down their bed. Her hair is a mess but her face is still angelic even if it's flushed. And he should say, Misaki is sexy, pretty big breast and slim waist. He wondered what her pussy looks like. He towered above her, kissing her in the neck, collar bone, and the valley between her breasts. Usui pulled Misaki up that they are now sitting on the bed. Her hands reached for his shirt, pulling it off him with trembling hands. Usui helped him pull the shirt off then toss it in the floor. She kissed Usui's hard chest, touching his abs every now and then. Usui groaned occasionally with her touch. They sat there, him touching Misaki's sides and back. After the touching session, he lay her again, then snapped open her bra at the front clasp. Misaki liked the way Usui moved, he never fumbles, so sure of himself. The opened bra revealed Misaki's breast – full size with erected pink nipples and yeah, it looks very supple. Makes Usui want to squeeze it and never stop, but on second thought, he'll stop because he want to directly dove into Misaki's breast and hungrily and carnally kiss it.

"Misaki.." He said in a husky voice.

"W-what?"

"I want you to call me Takumi."

"Oh.."

"Please? I want you saying my given name and not my last name if we're doing this."

She blushed down to the tip of her hair but nodded her head nonetheless. Usui smiled tenderly.

Usui continued with his explorations. He stroked the base of left breast. "Ahhh… That feels good…" Misaki moaned. He continued stroking at the base and then bent his head down to kiss it. "Mmmm… Ahhhh…" Misaki could feel his hot breath in her left breast, the kiss he slowly plants in it and she loves it. She arched her back when Usui licked at the base then sucked it. "Ahhh.. Ta-Takumi, aahhhh…more… more… Takumi.." Usui continues kissing her left breast in that manner starting from the base until he is close to her areola. Every kiss, lick and suck made Misaki groan and purr which only fuels Usui's excitement. He knew that the areola is a sensitive part and that the anticipation of the touch is what makes the experience more sensual. He is careful not to touch the areola so as not to destroy the moment. Meanwhile Misaki is enjoying Usui's touch, waiting for him to touch her areola. She wants to feel the pleasure right now, he excites her. He finally kissed Misaki's areola which made her moan loudly and arch her back. The time she felt Usui's kiss and tongue in her areola she could not resist the pleasure that was so good. The hot breath, the tickle of his lips, the wetness of his tongue. It feels so good "Ahhhh! Ahhhh! Mmmmm.. Takumi, Takumi, ahhh. More, more." Usui continued to lick and suck, "Oh, don't stop, don't stop… Ahhh.. More, more… Mmm." He's right, Misaki liked the idea of anticipation but he's not finish yet. There's more pleasure that he could give her, he hasn't touch her erected nipple yet, he's reserving it on purpose. The moment he dove for it, he sucked hard at it making Misaki scream with pleasure. "Takumi! Ahhhh!" When he's about to pull back, Misaki pulled his head down saying, "Do-don't stop… I like it…" He continued sucking, "Ahhhh! Ahhh…. Oh, Ta-Takumi, Mmmm, more, more…Oh, suck harder…harder..Ahhhh. Ahhhh! Harder, Takumi! Oh, oh, uhhh.." "Takumi, don't stop, suck… suck… oh suck! Suck my breast, suck it. Yeah.. yeah, squeeze it… oh, oh…"

All Misaki could think of was how good it felt. She never felt anything like it. He satisfied her pleasure in her left breast, finishing by biting and pulling her nipple softly that made Misaki groan sexily, "Aghhhhhhhh.." while groping for the bed sheets. He then did the same thing with her right breast with Misaki screaming, groaning, purring and pulling Usui closer. Why is it so pleasurable? She never wanted Usui to stop sucking on her breast. She loved it. Usui enjoyed himself too. Her breast is big and soft with pinkish areola and nipple. He left a big hickey on each breast, he grinned.

Misaki is panting, her breast each with a hickey is heaving. Usui lay down beside her, kissing her shoulders. He let Misaki rest, there's more to come. After Misaki's breathing returned to normal, he placed himself above her again, snapping her pants open and tugging it off. Misaki did the same thing with his. He pressed his body to her, feeling its softness and every curve. She lay flattened against him, she could feel his hard chest and abs as well as his hard, um, the bulge in his brief. Usui started by touching her breast again, kissing it softly, down to her stomach, planting kisses on every part of Misaki, marking her as his own. He ran his feet up and down Misaki's legs. Misaki groaned slightly. She felt his hand working its way on her inner thigh, she stiffened. She knows what to come. Usui noticed Misaki stiffen and he kissed her lightly on the lips while telling her that it's alright. Misaki relaxed, and he continued to work his way on the inside of her thigh. He tickled her there, making her groan. He finds Misaki's groan sexy, and tickled her more. She waited for the touch to come, moaning slightly. The only thing covering Misaki's treasure is a scanty thong underwear. Usui sat up and rubbed her finger vertically on her underwear, she gasped loudly. He continued rubbing, making Misaki groan and gasp. "Ohhh… Takumi, ahhh! Ahhh!" He could feel her getting wet. "Huh", he breathed. "Very sensitive, I like it." After a few more rubs, her panty is already soaked with her juices. "I-im glad.. you like it.." Misaki said while moaning. "But now it's wet, I have to remove your panty. Not that I don't see much from the thong." He said with a grin. Misaki blushed, she can't remember when she started wearing sexy underwear but she always knew that sooner or later, they will come to this moment.

"Takumi…"

"Why?"

"I'-im afraid…. I don't know how to…" She trailed off.

"Don't worry, love. I'll guide you." He said with a smile. Of course, he easily understood what she meant.

"Will it be… painful?"

"Hmm.. Not really painful, but it will hurt. I promise I'll make it go away. I'll give you more of the pleasure." He said while smirking. Misaki smiled, but one question is still bothering her, "What if I'm not… I'm not.. good?"

"No worries, we can make it good. Trust me. And I want to say that you're so beautiful." He said while smiling, which made her blush. He rubbed her underwear vertically once more, making her produce more juice. Usui deciding that it's already enough, tugged at her underwear. He pulled it off easily since Misaki did not make any objection.

He let his fingers touch her pussy, stroking it lightly. Misaki moans with pleasure. He spread her legs wider. She can't explain the feel of his touch. He could feel Misaki as she shivered. He bent his head and came face-to-face with the petal like folds of her treasure. He kissed that part, licking it lightly. Misaki's breath hitched, she's not expecting it. Nonetheless, she moaned, clearly enjoying it. Usui groaned while licking, Misaki felt his moist breath on her sensitive area tickling her. Misaki pulled Usui's head towards her pussy, her fingers tangled in his hair. She's clearly enjoying this. "Ahhh… Ahhh.. Argghh.." Usui kissed Misaki's pussy for a long time, tasting every part of it. He tickled the clitoris with his tongue. And yeah, it so delicious. He can't get enough of it. He can eat lick rather, Misaki's pussy all day.

Using his fingers, he parted Misaki's treasure. Usui slipped his index and middle finger forward to enter her. "Oh! Ta-Takumi…" She cried, he slipped it further while Misaki is moaning and groaning. He rubbed the insides of Misaki, he could feel her tightening. He added one more finger, caressing her insides tenderly. "Takumi… Takumi.." Misaki moaned, her eyes closed.

"Misa-chan, can I do something?" Asked Usui while continuing the activity in his fingers.

"W-What?"

"A technique, it's called squirting."

"What's squirting? Ahhh.. Takumi.."

"It's better if I'll show you."

"O-kaay…" She hesitated. He pulled his fingers out.

"It will hurt… but trust me, we'll enjoy this." He smiled again. He bent his head to kiss and lick her pussy. After that, he inserted three fingers in her vagina.

"I always wanted to try this out."

"Oh, now you can..."

"I'm about to start, I will stir you up inside, gushes of juices will come out, it's normal."

He started moving his fingers back and forth, slowly at first then getting fast.

"AHHHHH! TAKUMI! AHHHHHHHHH!"

As he expected, gushes of juices came out.

"AHHHHHH.. TA-TAKUMI, AHHHHH!"

Usui thrusted her fingers farther inside her, more of the juices came out.

"Takumi! AHHH! AHHH! AHHHHHH!" Misaki is panting loudly, catching her breath. She's gripping the bed sheets tightly.

He continued with his explorations, trying how far his fingers can reach.

"Ahhhh.. Wa-wait, Takumi… AHHHH!"

"Why, don't you like it?" He said, stopping for a moment.

"I-I like.. I like it. But… I'm grasping for air.. Le-let's stop for awhile…"

"Hmm. I'm afraid not. Its better if we continue this right now, it's more enjoyable."

"Takumi…"

"Trust me."

Usui inserted his fingers again, forward and backward but harder this time. He continued with his intense explorations not stopping to let Misaki catch her breath.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHH! TAKUMI! OOOHHHHH! AHHHHH!" Usui is giving her so much pleasure. She's panting, grasping for air but Usui evokes reactions of pleasure. "TA-TAKUMI.. AHHH! AHHH!" Both of them are perspiring, feeling very hot. Misaki continued to pant while Usui groaned with the pleasure of his own.

Gushes of liquids still flows freely from her vagina but Usui is not stopping, he's enjoying this.

"OOHHHHH! TAKUMI! AHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHH!"

"How does.. it feel Misa-chan?"

"GOO-GOOOOD! AHHHHHHH! AHHH!"

"UAAAAH! AHHHH! TAKUMI! TAKUMI!"

"Sto-oopp. STOOOOP!"

Her liquids is drenching the bed sheets, even Usui's body is drenched with her liquids. Misaki is panting hard. Her face is flushed. Usui ignored Misaki's request, he just continued squirting juices out of her.

"MMMMHHH! TAKUMI! OH! OH! TAKUMI! AHHHHHHHHH!"

" Do you still want me… to stop? Aren't you enjoying?"

"I-Im enjoying… but I-I can't breathe.. Ohhh! TAKUMI! MM-HHH!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AHHH-HHHHH!"

Usui thrusted his fingers farther, stirring her insides, letting gushes of juices flow out of her vagina.

"UAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

They finally reached the climax, Usui stopped inserting his fingers and pulled it back. Misaki still panted, catching her breath. Usui is perspiring hard, catching his own breath too.

"Ahhhh… Ahhhh. Takumi.."

Usui licked his fingers. "Ahhh. Nice… I like your juices. Sweeeet.." He continued licking his fingers.

"We did good, we're drenched. Heh. I think I've gone a bit too far."

"Yeah.. Your fingers, I could feel it inside me..."

"How do you feel?"

"Th-That was.. I don't know.. It's good, the pleasure…. You pervert! You didn't let me catch my breath!"

"I told you, if I let you catch your breath, it's not enjoyable."

"Huh. Whatever!"

"Did you enjoy it?

"Y-yes." Misaki said blushing.

"It's your turn." Usui said.

"W-what?"

"Your turn. You're the one who's gonna do the work now."

"I don't understand.."

"Help me pull off my brief."

Misaki pulled off his brief, and she was surprised when she saw his member. Hmm. It's big, really. And it looks, she doesn't know, hard? She had the urge to touch it but she resisted. Now that she thinks about it, it's pretty big and he will put it inside her so… No, it won't hurt that bad, Usui promised he'll make it go away.

"It's your turn." Usui's voice came.

Understanding came to Misaki. She blushed. So that's what he is referring to? She's gonna do the work now…

"Come on, here." Usui took her hands and put it in his member. Misaki's fingers trembled. It's her first time to touch a penis.

"Takumi.."

"Do what you want.."

"Takumi…"

"Come on." He said smirking. Usui laid in the bed with his penis proudly up and erected.

Misaki started stroking Usui's penis. Softly and slowly. "Ugghhh. Ahhhh." Usui grunted, liking Misaki's touch. "Ahhh.. go, just touch it… Ughhh. Yeah, there, ughhhh."

Misaki continued stroking his penis. And it's really BIG. She caressed it, gently. She's new at this, she doesn't know what to do next but she had a guess. And she's not sure, and shy…

"Ughhh. Ahhhh." Usui is clearly pleased by what Misaki is doing. Sometimes he will cup her hands, leading her where to touch. Misaki is glad she's giving him pleasure.. But still, she doesn't know what to do next. Her mind is persuading her to do what she thinks should be done but…

"Takumi…?"

"Hmm? Go on, Misaki, Ughh, it feels great."

Misaki bent his head down and kissed Usui's penis. He could feel her hot breath and he grunted again. She proceeded to planting kisses in his penis. Unconsciously, she's licking Usui's member making Usui grunt harder. She doesn't know why but is Usui's member getting bigger? She knows it's already erected, but it's still becoming more erected? Misaki was surprised at how long Usui's fully erected penis was. Must have been 9 inches long, really big and hard. Obviously, deep down she knows Usui must be big but not this enormous. Misaki wondered how it would feel, you know, Usui's penis inside her. Because she heard, the bigger, the better.

_Am I really becoming a pervert now?!_ Misaki asked herself.

Anyway, she continued licking in that manner until she raised her head and meet Usui's eyes. Usui nodded. She dove again, widening her mouth as she measures Usui's manliness. "Uggggghhhhh. Ahhhhhhhh. Ugghhhhhh…." He pulled her closer to him. Usui's penis is still inside Misaki's mouth. It's big that she can't put it all inside. She will choke if she does so. She sucked Usui's penis making him groan and grunt with pleasure. She continued sucking, at the apex then moving down, then claiming the apex again all the while Usui is grunting. Misaki also tried sucking Ususi's penis in and out of her mouth which she made Usui grunt the hardest. "Ugghhhhhh.. Ugghhhhh.. Arrrggggghh…" She also played with his balls. Once she put Usui's erected penis back in her mouth again, she could feel it getting hot.. and before she knew it, semen came out of Usui's penis. Misaki swallowed Usui's semen which tastes like him – delicious. Before pulling back, she bit his penis softly, and caressed it harder. Usui murmured, "That's my girl." And Misaki smiled.

They're both sitting now, naked, both of them flushed, their hair's a mess. Usui pulled Misaki closer, running his hands on her sides, back and thigh. Misaki buried her face in Usui's chest, listening for his heartbeat as it accelerated. She pulled back, kissing Usui neck at first and then sucking it. She kissed and sucked for awhile, Usui is busy touching every part of her. She also kissed Usui's chest, sucking and biting both of his nipples softly. When she finished kissing him, he had two hickeys, one in his neck, and one in the area near his collarbone.

During their earlier foreplay, Usui discovered a liking to Misaki's breast. She's now sitting her back supported by the head board and Usui is cradled by her in her bosom. Actually, it's more like Usui's face is swimming in her breasts. Hungry kisses and bites were planted. Squeezes and caresses were given. Misaki is in seventh heaven right now. Sometimes she'll just giggle because it tickles her especially when Usui's hair comes in contact to her breast and when he grazes her skin using his teeth.

"Takumi, ahh ahh, why do you like.. ohhhhh.. my breast so much?"

"Coz it's so soft Misa. So big. So delicious. Like you. Heh."

"Ughh.. You're like a baby hungry for milk, you keep on sucking it. Ahh! Ahhh! I-I think you're quite addicted. Ohhhhh."

"I'm a baby. Misa's baby." Usui said with a wicked smile. Then dove again on one of her nipples and sucked real hard.

"AHHHH! Takumi!"

"You like that?"

"Yes.. Oh my… Very. Ugh. You are my baby. A huge baby with an equally enormous penis." Misaki said while caressing Usui's hair pushing Usui towards her breast more. Even she is surprised because of the words coming out of her mouth. She never thought she has this side. Usui chuckled at her words, guess he made her a pervert too.

"Then I must suck your breast everyday Misa, babies always suck their momma's breast, right?" Usui thought pervertedly. His pheromones are without doubt raging.

"Ahhh! Yes, yes.. Ugh.. Ugh.. Yea, ohhh.. like that baby.. Ohh.. baby.." Then suddenly, "UAHHH! TAKUMII!" Usui bit her left nipple and squeezed her right breast hard.

"Oww.. bad baby.." Misaki teased as she pretended to scold him.

When Usui's done, Misaki's breast is sore from all the squeezing. It's also full of love bites and her nipples sting because he kept on biting and pulling at it too. Usui indeed has a fetish for her breast.

Usui lay her down in the bed, kissing her now swollen lips softly. He kissed her neck, jaw line, cheeks, eyes and nose before claiming her lips again. He kissed her deeper, nibbling on his lower lip every now and then. Misaki's hand is tangled in his hair pulling him towards her. He proceeded to kissing the area behind her left ear. He kisses, licked and sucked there, leaving a new hickey. Misaki has five hickeys now. He lay there for awhile, Misaki flattened against him. He could feel her breast the very same that he devoured earlier, hear her heartbeat and could feel every part of her. Misaki could feel him too. His hard chest against hers, his abs, his member – big and hard. He raised his head, stroked Misaki's hair, then looked at her eyes with sincerity "I love you Misaki." "I love you too Takumi."

He positioned himself, kneeling between Misaki's legs. He spread it wider, and stroked Misaki's vagina twice vertically. He held his penis and said, "I'm about to put it in. Put your hands in my waist." Misaki do as ordered while Usui poked her entrance.

"Ahhhh…" Misaki moaned, waiting for Usui to come.

"Here I go."

"Ahh. Ahh. Usui… Ahhh. Takumi, Takumi…"

He slowly entered her vagina. His hands now gripping her hips. He continued his slow pace, gauging her reaction to keep her pain to a minimum. Misaki moaned and gripped Usui's back, pulling him closer. Misaki's passage is tight, he could feel the pressure in his manhood as he slowly inserts his penis. He raised his head, meeting Misaki's eyes and told her that he love her again. With a last surging forth, he thrust his erected penis forward, tearing a thin layered tissue in the way.

"USSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIII TAKKKKKKUUUUMMMMMMIIIIIIII!"

Misaki's back arched, her nails dug through Usui's back, closing her eyes as she felt the pressure as he thrust his penis forward. Usui groaned feeling his own sexual pleasure. She has tears in her eyes, it hurts, Usui's penis is really big. Usui remained still, allowing her to adjust with the pressure he had just exerted. He relaxed her, kissing her tears. "Shhh.. I'm sorry, Misa. I promise it will go away. You'll get accustomed to this." She nodded, her breast heaving. When she finally relaxed, Usui started moving. He slowly moved backward and forward. "Takumi.." she breathed, she never felt anything like this. It still hurts but she can't describe the feeling, bliss, happiness. Misaki moaned at Usui's movement, fueling Usui's sexual desires. He kissed Misaki wetly and passionately.

When they're already both accustomed, he thrusted into her harder making her moan louder and arch her back into him again. On its own accord, her legs tightened around his waist making him hiss in pleasure. Usui's penis move back and forth inside her, going slow then surging forth. Misaki screamed and moaned loudly.

"OHHH! TAKUMI! TAKUMI! AHHHHHHH! Harder, harder… Mmmhhh. Ahhhh! Harder…don't stop, don't… more.. more.. Takumi… I love you… Hard–er, ahhh. Harder…" He smiled, pleased by her reaction, thrusting harder and harder. The friction was unbelievable. He closed his eyes, the pleasure is making him crazy. Misaki is moaning and screaming, wanting him not to stop. They're both covered in sweat. Their hips swaying in rhythm, enjoying their moment. He groped for her left breast, sucking on it while still thrusting his penis forward and backward feeling Misaki's tight insides. He did the same with her right breast, hungrily sucking. Misaki's arms are wrapped around his neck pulling him closer, urging him on. They're in a war of emotions – love, lust, passion and urgency combined.

"TAKUMI…AHHHH! AHHH! Harder! Harder! Ohhh.. Suck on it, suck, don't stop..harder, faster, faster, more, more. Ah! " Usui bit her nipple gently. Misaki pulled Usui's hip towards her, his jabbing thrust sent pleasure to them. The bed is squeaking, he's right, if they continued this on the sofa, it will break down. The bed kept hitting the wall loudly, Usui continued to ram his penis inside her. Misaki is gripping his back, nails digging into it. Sometimes, she will grip the bed sheets, moaning with absolute pleasure.

"Don't stop, don't stop. Ahhhh, TAKUMI! Ahhh! AHHHH! AHHHH! Make me feel good… Mhhhh! AHHHHHHH, harder, don't stop…Takumi..oh, this is.. this is really big.. Ahh.. put it all in.. Ughhhh.. Ughh…"

They continued to satisfy their needs.

"OHHH! TAKUMI! AHHHH! Right there, there! AHHHH. Harder, oh, harder…uh, there, there. Takumi…more, morrreee! AHHHHHHHH! Mhhhhhhmmm… Oh, Takumi, harder! Don't sto–oop!" Misaki is panting and screaming loudly, arching her back. But she can't let Usui stop, he's hitting her G-Spot, and it feels sooo good. Usui knew that he's hitting her G-Spot that's why he thrust harder. Again, he groped for her breasts, he sucked on it loudly, stroking and squeezing it every now and then. When he's not busy with her breast, he claims her mouth. Kissing her openly, wetly and passionately.

Usui continued thrusting harder inside Misaki in a swift motion. "Oh, Oh, Ugh, Ugh, Usui… Ugh, Ugh… Usui.. It hurts.. Ahhh. Ahhh… AGHHHH!" The pleasure is maddening Usui can't stop even if he hears Misaki's pleading voice. "Ugh, Ugh, Ugh. Misaki. Ugh, ugh. This is soo.. good. Ugh, Ugh, Ughhh, I can't stop." He still continues pounding inside Misaki's vagina. "Ugh, Ugh, Usui… please.. Ugh, Ugh.. Fuck me, fuck me, harddd! Hard! Don't stooooooooooop!"

They could feel it coming, their orgasm. They rode through the waves of orgasm, Usui ejaculated before he released his penis. Misaki could feel Usui's juice inside her, hot, it gives her pleasure. When Usui pulled his penis back, they're both grasping for air. Sweat is all over their body. Flushed from their sex, they cuddled each other. Usui caressed Misaki's breast, he can't get enough of it. Misaki felt sore all over, especially from the hips down. Usui kept telling her that he loves her, sorry for the pain she felt and occasionally kissing her lightly in the lips. Misaki insisted that she's alright, the soreness is nothing compare to the pleasure they both felt. They waited until their breathing to be stabilized before going another round.

Before starting, Misaki once again do blowjob to Usui. He kissed and licked Usui's penis until it erected revealing its enormous size again. She put Usui's penis to her mouth and waited for his semen to come and swallowed it again. She's liking the taste of Usui's semen. And never did she think that fucking could be this good. She wished Usui would fuck her every night.

They started with Usui on top but he flipped them over so Misaki was on top. Her palms rested on his chest for support as she moved against him. His hands found her ass as he helped her move faster. Misaki is moving up and down in his penis in synchronization with the movement of her big breast as she moves. He thrusted his penis inside her back and forth. Both of them moaning with pleasure. His eyes closed as his head arched into the pillow. He felt her hot lips on his throat nibbling gently on his Adam's apple. She let out a groan sending a tickling sensation down his throat that mixed with the pleasure somewhere in his gut. Usui lifted his hand and groped for Misaki's breasts, squeezing and stroking it feeling its softness. He flipped them over again, and continued his jabbing thrust inside her hitting her G-Spot spot again making her scream and want more. The bed banged loudly against the wall again. They continued having sex stopping only to rest for awhile, sometimes Usui on top, sometimes Misaki. They've tried different sex positions and yes, even spoon, dog style and on the wall. He also invented new ones, satisfying their sexual needs. But Usui prefers the missionary position, him on top because he can penetrate deeper. As for oral sex, he prefers the 69 position – giving while receiving. One thing Misaki can't forget is when Usui placed his penis in between her breasts and move it in a fucking motion, he calls it breast fucking which he surely enjoyed since Misaki's breast is big he could really feel the pressure. By the time they're really tired, it's already dawn. They can't remember how many rounds of sex they had. Misaki has hickeys all over her body, Usui has six. Their bodies ache but they're having too much pleasure and bliss. Misaki could feel a bruise in her left thigh because Usui kept hitting on it during their sex. They cuddled with each other, stroking each other's naked body once in a while. Misaki heard Usui utter that he loves her before she drifted off to sleep.

Usui could really still continue having sex, but he knew that Misaki's already tired. And her whole body feels sore from the rounds of sex they had. He can't even imagine it, all night till dawn of sex.. Ahhh. So pleasurable. Anyway, maybe they'll continue tomorrow morning. Or tomorrow night. If Usui would be asked, he'll gladly fuck Misaki EVERY NIGHT till dawn. That would be awesome. Heh. Or they could do it ALL DAY. But it would still depend on Misaki, he wanted her to be comfortable and happy.

The next morning, nearing to afternoon actually, Usui was awakened by the rays of light coming from the windows. Misaki is still sleeping, her head pressed against his chest. He stroked her hair lightly, moving with caution because he doesn't want to disturb Misaki in her rest. He knows she had enough last night, and that her body probably still feels sore and want her to get as much rest as possible. After some time, her eyes twitched and he felt her body move. When she finally opened her eyes, she saw Usui smiling at her. "Good morning, love." She gave an answering smile, totally blissful remembering last night. She propped herself up with her elbows and Usui moved upward, to put his back on the headrest then she cuddled with him again. The only thing that covers them are the bed sheets, Usui noticed the red stain on one of the sheets. He smiled, the mark of Misaki's virginity. Their clothes are strewn in the floor, and he also noticed that the bed have moved in its position since they started last night. This means they've been pretty wild. He looked at Misaki's eyes, and then tilted her chin, giving her a peck in the lips.

"So what do you want to do today?" He asked.

"Hmm. This will do, cuddling with you all day." She smiled a teasing grin.

"Since when did you become a pervert?"

"Since last night. You taught me." She laughed.

"Don't say that I've influenced you or else– " He said, tickling Misaki in the sides.

"Stop! Stop!" He knew that Misaki is ticklish on the sides. He chuckled but stopped tickling Misaki, giving her a peck in the lips again.

"Aren't you hungry? Do you want me to make breakfast, or brunch should I say?" He asked.

"Yeah, actually, I'm hungry."

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"You. Haha! Kidding! Just anything.. You do know that I'll eat anything as long as you're the one who cooked it."

"Yeah, same thing goes with me." Then he kissed Misaki softly.

Usui started to peel of the bed sheets off him, turning his back on her and picked up his shirt and pants from the floor. He pulled up his pants, turning quickly when Misaki suddenly gasp.

"What's the problem, love?"

"I-I'm sorry…" Her eyes suddenly full of sadness. His eyebrows pulled off into confusion.

"Why?"

"I did that, didn't I? I'm sorry.." She said, gesturing to his back.

"Oh." Realization came to Usui, she left marks in his back when her nails dug through. He felt it bleed last night but ignored it completely, too busy with their activity to notice other things.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't.. I didn't thought…"

Usui touched her face lightly staring in her eyes intently, "Don't be sad, you know I don't like it. As for this, it meant nothing compared to the pain you endured last night. I know I promised that I'll make it go away but it still hurt, didn't it? I know you probably still feel sore. Besides, you've given me too much pleasure that I barely felt the scratches. One thing more, I saw that I gave you a bruise in your inner left thigh, right? If anyone needs to apologize, it's me, not you.."

"No, no. Don't be sorry, I enjoyed myself last night too. I know that you've made an effort to take things slowly for me and to give me pleasure. That bruise is nothing too. And you did made the pain go away, I don't know how but you did. I don't regret a thing Takumi."

"I'm glad you enjoyed last night. I don't regret a thing too except that I've hurt you in the process. Don't be sad again, okay? I want you to be always happy Misaki." He pulled her to a tight embrace then gave her a sweet but passionate kiss. When they broke off, he handed her his shirt, realizing that Misaki's shirt is in the living room floor where he threw it last night. Misaki put Usui's shirt that came down to her mid thigh.

"I'll take a quick shower then make us breakfast."

"I'll join you."

**So there, it's up to you to think what they will do in the shower. Hee Hee. Please review, let me know your reaction/s. Thankies! :))**


End file.
